


Heritage and Hot

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick appreciates the tats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage and Hot

Roy kept his attention focused on the man doing the tat, not looking at his arm while the tribal band was worked in. The pain was there, but he was a Titan. He could cope with pain. He wondered just how everyone else was going to react. 

It took a few hours, and then there were rules about how to care for it, but Roy just knew this was the best thing he could do to honor his social heritage.

`~`~`~`~`

"What do you think you're teaching your daughter?! That thing's permanent and she's already fascinated with it."

Roy glared at Donna; this was definitely not the reaction he had expected from his teammate and sometimes girlfriend.

"It's my skin to do with as I want, Donna, and if you don't like it, you can just deal!" He stromed out of the room, complete with door slam.

Didn't she get him? At all? The costume was when he was Arsenal, but the tattoo was for Roy. So he always showed his loyalty to the people that had raised him, even if they hadn't let him remain one of them.

`~`~`~`~`

Dick found him up on the roof, staring at night sky.

"I can't even see half the stars here," Roy complained, letting Dick know he'd been heard.

"You say that a lot."

"In Arizona, I could see the Milky Way." 

Dick dropped down next to him, on the side with the tattoo.

"Yeah?" At Roy's nod, he just kind of smiled. He knew things had been rough lately, what with Ollie's death and then the more recent mess with Vandal Savage over Lian. Dick wasn't sure why the identity thing was surfacing now, but if it was important to Roy, it was important to him.

He looked at the tattoo, kind of sideways so he wouldn't upset Roy too much more. It was really a nice design, so geometric and … the way it wrapped around a bicep that was shaped and corded by years of drawing bow made Dick's mouth go dry a little.

Damn it, he'd come out here to try and get in Roy's head space, not get turned on by a little bit of ink on skin.

"Surprised you managed to keep it covered up and a secret until it was healed," Dick finally said. He watched Roy stiffen a little more, as if expecting a fight.

"I'm a red-headed, green-eyed white boy...but inside, I am Dineh, one of the People," he said, fiercely, and Dick had to scold his cock for the twitch it gave in response to Roy's passion. "If I had been born to them, I wouldn't need some outside marking."

Dick sighed softly, and reached out, stroking a light finger along the lines of the mark. He perked up when he saw it made Roy break out in gooseflesh and catch his breath just slightly. Maybe...

"I get it," he finally said, after tracing a few more lines. "Donna will too, once she calms down. She's just doing the overreactive mom thing."

"I don't need her momming me," Roy growled.

"Funny, that's a mistake she keeps making," Dick casually pointed out. "But, you know, Roy, she's not here, and I'm thinking the tat looks hotter than hell on the hottest redhead I know..."

Roy had to laugh at that. Kory, not him, was the hottest redhead in Dick's life, and they both knew that...but Dick was staring at him with that hungry fuck-me look in his eyes. Roy hesitated, just a moment more, to ask a question.

"You're not just trying to cheer me up?"

Dick laughed at him. "No, Roy, I came up to peptalk you, but now I'd really rather just fuck like crazy."

"Okay then." Roy shifted and kissed his best friend since they were both boys with all the intent in the world, feeling his cock surge as Dick's hand wrapped around the tribal band. He wasn't certain he wanted to go back inside, thought of how good it felt to be under the night sky, kissing Dick Grayson, getting kissed back. The mats he was sitting on were solid enough to protect them, right?

Dick evidently thought so, as he laid back, drawing Roy over him. Fully clothed or not, he was hard and hungry for contact all over, contact he got when Roy settled so Dick's cock was pressed to his thigh, and vice versa for himself.

The kiss continued for a timeless moment, Dick's fingers exploring the slight texture change in the inked skin, while they both just moved against each other. Time for more later, Dick told himself, reaching down just long enough to adjust the way his cock was trapped, and then...god it felt so good when Roy moved like _that_ against him. He tore his mouth from his lover's, turning his head and shifting just a little.

Roy groaned, almost coming then and there as Dick's tongue started licking out the lines of his bicep's tattoo, driving him crazy because the skin was still reactive from the invasive needle even if the tat was fully healed.

"Spirit, but that...fuck, Dick...." he panted, straining to hold back his need. 

"Yeah, Roy?" Dick said, voice gone sweet and innocent in that playful way even as he bucked up against his lover, feeling his balls tightening in how close he already was.

"Fuck...." Roy pulled Dick in closer to him, hips flexing just a few more times before he came, hot sticky mess in his pants just as Dick ran his tongue over the main line of the tat again. His shuddering moan must have been just enough, because Dick bucked again, and cried out as he came too, pulling Roy down on to him more firmly.

They lay there for a long few minutes, Roy's head shifting to Dick's chest, the stickiness trapped between them, and Dick's fingers on the mark of heritage. It was the peace Roy needed, and Dick was more than willing to wait for it to sink in.

Then they'd go inside and fuck some more, he promised himself.


End file.
